


a brief silence

by qiaolianmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, and i forgot what i was going for in this, maybe i should make this a collection of drabbles, old fic that i can't finish bc everything hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: The moment her heart died was the first night when they were in their small cottage in Tahiti.





	a brief silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Melinda’s heart shattered into pieces the moment she heard that he's dying the second time. Her shattered heart broke into tiny pieces when he was brought into the base unconscious.

The moment her heart died was the first night when they were in their small cottage in Tahiti.

They were in the kitchen of their little cabin with Phil trying—for the hundredth time—to teach Melinda how to cook.

“It'd be different since you won't be cooking it.” the comment slipped so fast before she even realized. Phil put the knife down and went to where she was, his hand found hers as he whispered soft “I’m sorry.” That moment, it became all too real as she couldn't held back the sob that escaped her lips. He then pulled her to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

It was the only time she cried while they were in their so-called vacation.

Night time fell and Melinda’s head rested on Phil's chest. He was sleeping peacefully whilst she listened to his steady heartbeat. Oh, how she wished these heartbeats would forever be this normal but it's such a hopeless dream and she didn't want hope. Not when her heart’s slowly dying with each heartbeat that reverberated in her ear.

 


End file.
